Summer for love
by olivialovesyoujerome
Summary: Eddie and Nina are staying at Anubis house by them selves will some romance happen? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I've been sick these past couple of days, and I still kind of am, I wanted to write a new story. I hope you guys like it. I miss HOA, and I haven't wrote about it that much so enjoy.**

* * *

**Nina's POV **

So it's been about two years since I've been at Anubis, I'm single and happy. Amber is dating Alfie, and their going pretty strong. Joy and Fabian are dating. Mara and Mick are still going strong. Patricia and Jerome have started dating also. As for Eddie, he's single.

Its summer, so everyone was on holiday. Eddie and I had to stay at Anubis, my gran died, but I don't know why Eddie had to stay...right now Eddie and I were outside, swimming.

"Eddie! I bet I can beat you in a race." I smiled

"Your on chosen one." he smirked.

We lined up next to each other in a swim race position, and got ready.

"Ready...set...go!" I smiled, and pushed off the wall.

Eddie was ahead of me a little, and then he reached the wall.

"Yes! The osirian wins!" he cheered.

I laughed."Haha, you won, now what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Wanna watch a movie." he suggested.

I nodded.

We walked back into the house. "I'm going to shower, and then we can start the movie." I told him.

"Okay, I'll do the same, see you in a bit." he smiled.

"Eddie, your starting to sound like a brit." I smiled, and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

After I was done showering, I put on some navy blue slim fit Jack Wills sweats, and a grey crop top t-shirt that says 'Love is golden'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own one direction, Ed sheeran or house of Anubis :)**

* * *

**Olivia's POV **

I looked at the old house in wonder. It looks like its full of memories, and mysterys. I love mysteries..well here goes nothing, my first day at Anubis house...I walked towards the door and I opened by its self..weird. I walked in.

"Hello?" I called.

"Oh! You must be Olivia, I'm Trudy your housemother." a woman smiled at me.

"Yeah, that's me..Olivia Clarke, Jerome's sister.." I smiled.

"You'll be rooming with a boy for a while, while we renovate your room, his name is Eddie. The rest of your housemates should be here about now-.." Trudy motioned to the 10 kids standing in the door way.

"Jerome!" I squealed, and ran to hug him.

"Olivia! What are you doing here?" he smiled.

"Ugh! I hear another American! Why!" a voice echoed through the door.

"Yes! I'm not the only girl American!" some other voice yelled.

"So it's a girl! Is she hot? Move let me through!" a voice that I fell in love with right away shouted, and pushed people out of the way.

"Eddie she's my sister, Patricia shut up, and yes Nina she's American, but you have Eddie too.." Jerome told them.

"Im Eddie..what's your name?" a blondeish brown haired boy smiled.

"Olivia.." I blushed.

"I'm Nina."

"Amber"

"Alfie"

"Joy"

"Mara"

"Fabian"

"Patricia"

"Mick."

"Hey guys, I'm Olivia." I smiled at them, mostly Eddie.

"Okay Eddie show Olivia to your room, because that's where she's staying.." Trudy smiled.

Everyone walked into the common room, while Eddie showed me my room.

"What's your favorite band/singer/artist?" he asked, while I was unpacking.

"Uh, I abselutly love Ed Sheeran.." I told him. "What about you?" I asked.

"I love Ed sheeran too!" he exclaimed.

"I'm gonna change, and then go into the common room.." I told him, grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom.

I was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans, white shirt that says 'I heart carrots' a navy blue blazer, and grey TOMS.

I met Eddie at the stairs and we walked into the common room.

"So tell us about yourself Olivia." Mara said.

"Uhhh, well Im American, but was adopted by Jerome's family. I love anything about England, one direction and Ed sheeran.." I smiled.

"Dinner!" Trudy called.

I sat in between Eddie and Jerome, it was a good first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I'm so sorry I posted the wrong chapter to this story, and didn't know until I saw your reviews! So back to the right chapter for Summer of love **

* * *

**Nina's POV **

I met Eddie at the end of the stairs. "What movie are we watching?" I asked.

He was wearing flannel plaid pants, and a white mick jagger shirt.

"Uhh...Paranormal activity 3?" he said.

"Okay..cool" I smiled.

"I've already made the popcorn, so it's all ready." he smiled his crooked smile that made me melt..

We walked into the common room and sat on the couch. I snuggled under the blanket, and ate some popcorn.

We watched the movie in silence. "Holy shit!" I squealed, jumping into Eddie's lap spilling the popcorn in the process.

He wrapped his arms around me and we stared into each others eyes.

"You have pretty eyes.." I whispered. "I like them.."

"I like you Nina, a lot." he kissed me.

"WOAH! What's going on in here?" someone yelled from the door.

Eddie and I turned to look at...Jerome.

"it's not what it looks like.."


End file.
